Nintendo
- Earlier Logo= }} |type = Public |founded = September 23, 1889 |terminated = |headquarters = Kyoto, Japan International: Redmond, Washington, USA Richmond, British Columbia, Canada Großostheim, Germany Scoresby, Victoria, Australia Suzhou, China (as iQue, Ltd.) Seoul, South Korea |industry = Previously card games Video games |products = Game Boy line Color TV Game Nintendo Entertainment System Super Nintendo Entertainment System Nintendo 64 Nintendo GameCube Nintendo DS Wii Nintendo 3DS Wii U Nintendo Switch Various video game titles |revenue = ¥555.263 billion (2009) Forbes 2000 ranking: 620 |parent = |website = Nintendo Japan Nintendo of America Nintendo Europe Nintendo Australia}} Nintendo Co., Ltd. (任天堂株式会社 Nintendō Kabushiki gaisha) is a global corporation located in Kyoto, Japan. Founded by Fusajiro Yamauchi on September 23, 1889, Nintendo started in producing handmade Hanafuda cards. After developing into a video game company, Nintendo became one of the most influential video game companies, and Japan's third most valuable listed company. Nintendo created many popular series, such as ''The Legend of Zelda'' series, Pokémon, Metroid, and the Mario series, plus many more. Nintendo's mascot is none other than Mario himself. History The company was originally founded in 1889 by Fusajiro Yamauchi to produce handmade Hanafuda Cards, for use in a Japanese playing card game of the same name. In fact, Nintendo was founded a long time before 1981, the date of Mario`s first game. Eventually. In 1929, the company was passed on to Yamauchi's son-in-law, Sekiryo Kaneda. He took up the Yamauchi name when he married Fusajiro's daughter, Tei Yamauchi. The company continued on to make Hanafuda Cards. However, Kaneda decided to retire in 1949, and passed Nintendo down to his grandson, Hiroshi Yamauchi. Little did he know that Hiroshi would change the focus of Nintendo for the best. In the late 70s, Yamauchi decided to expand Nintendo into the United States, as arcade machines were becoming very popular. However, his plan did not go over as well as he had hoped. Many children in the U.S. did not show much interest in Nintendo's products, like Sheriff or Radar Scope. Nintendo started to lose money, so in desperation, Yamauchi turned to one of his employees, Shigeru Miyamoto, for help. He only called Miyamoto in because he was the only employee who had any time on his hands. Yamauchi asked Miyamoto to make a product for the arcade machine that would become a best-seller. Miyamoto worked on the project he was thinking of for a while. The game was called Donkey Kong. When it entered the North American market, it did in fact become a best-seller. Nintendo started moving into video games, and assigned Gunpei Yokoi to make a handheld console for enjoyment while traveling. Thus, Yokoi made the Game & Watch, which became unusually popular in both Japan and the United States. Nintendo then made the Nintendo Entertainment System, which grew very popular among children, the most popular game being Super Mario Bros. Thus, the video game company players know as Nintendo was born. Aside from video games, Nintendo is also the majority owner of the Seattle Mariners, a Major League Baseball team, which is now handled by Howard Lincoln. In 2002, Hiroshi Yamauchi stepped down from office, giving the position to Satoru Iwata. On July 11, 2015, he passed away, making it unknown who would be the new president of Nintendo. Results of their work Nintendo is the longest running company in the history of the video game console market, and historically the most influential and best known console manufacturer. However, they do rival with in Sony, Microsoft, and formerly their biggest rival, Sega (which is now reduced to Third-Party work). Nintendo, as a video game company, began in the Japanese market in 1983, the U.S. market in 1985, and the European market in 1986. Over time, Nintendo has manufactured five TV consoles and nine handheld portables. They have also developed and published well over 300 games, and have sold over two billion games worldwide. Nintendo has also sold very well among other consoles. Yamauchi, when he announced the Nintendo GameCube, stated that people do not buy a console solely for the console, they buy it for the game they want. He also believes that a video game console should be solely for video games, never anything else, in opposition to the PlayStation 2's built-in DVD Player. These things are why he always makes Nintendo's consoles the cheapest in price, compared to other consoles. If one plays the Nintendo Wii games, and compare it with the NES, they will see just how far Nintendo's gone, from a card manufacturer, one of the richest video game companies in the world. All current official Nintendo merchandise is marked with the official Nintendo seal. Originally, the seal was only applied to video games. Appearances in the Mario universe *In Donkey Kong 64, Nintendo, along with Rare, sponsor the boxing match between the Kongs and King K. Rool. *Nintendo sponsors the Mario Kart series as seen in the ads in the background of courses. *The WarioWare character 9-Volt calls himself "Nintendo biggest fanboy," and in fact, his microgames reference mainly classic Nintendo Entertainment System games and such. Home consoles *Color TV Game series (1977–1982) *Nintendo Entertainment System (1985–1994) *Super Nintendo Entertainment System (1991–2000) *Nintendo 64 (1996–2002) *Nintendo GameCube (2001–2007) *Wii (2006–2013) *Wii U (2012-2017) *Nintendo Switch (2017-present) These consoles may have different names in different markets. The NES is known as Famicom in Japan, the SNES subsequently as Super Famicom. In China, the Nintendo 64 was released under the name, iQue Player. Handheld consoles *Game Boy *Game Boy Pocket *Game Boy Light *Game Boy Color *Game Boy Advance *Game Boy Advance SP *Game Boy Micro *Game & Watch *Virtual Boy *Pokémon Mini *Nintendo DS *Nintendo DS Lite *Nintendo DSi *Nintendo DSi XL *Nintendo 3DS * Nintendo 3DS XL *Nintendo 2DS Releases of these consoles in China usually replace "Nintendo" in the name with "iQue." Examples are the iQue Game Boy Advance and the iQue DS. Independent *Independent (1889-1978) *20th Century Fox (1978-1982) *Coca-Cola Company (1982-1988) *Paramount Communications (1988-1995) *MGM Communications (1995-2008) *Nintendo Co. (2008-present) de:Nintendo fi:Nintendo pl:Nintendo fr:Nintendo pt-br:Nintendo es:Nintendo Category:Companies